twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rosyhale/@comment-1858890-20100515151425
n New York City in 1991, an 11-year-old girl named Ally Craig witnesses the murder of her mother on a New York City Subway platform, on the F Line at the 18th Avenue and McDonald Avenue elevated station in Brooklyn. She is shot in the chest by two muggers trying to rob her. 10 Years later, Ally (Emilie de Ravin) is a student at New York University who lives at home with her overprotective detective father, Neil (Chris Cooper). Tyler Hawkins (Robert Pattinson), a moody, directionless 21 year-old is auditing classes at NYU and working in a bookstore. He has had a strained relationship with his businessman father, Charles (Pierce Brosnan) since his brother Michael's suicide. Charles appears to lack concern for Tyler's younger sister, Caroline (Ruby Jerins), with whom Tyler is very close. One night, Tyler and his troublemaking roommate Aidan (Tate Ellington) find themselves in trouble with Neil. Later, Aidan sees Neil dropping Ally off at NYU. He decides to retaliate against the detective by having Tyler sleep with and ultimately dump Ally. Tyler reluctantly agrees to meet her. After spending some time with Ally, the two bond over the losses in their pasts and begin to fall for each other. When Ally sleeps over at Tyler's house without informing her father, she and her father have a fight, ending with Neil hitting her. Ally then moves in with Tyler and Aiden. When Neil eventually visits, he recognizes Tyler and they fight furiously. Tyler provokes Neil by confessing to Aidan's ill-advised plan and his reason for meeting Ally which in turn forces Tyler to confess everything to Ally. She leaves him angrily and returns to her father's home. The couple remain alienated until Aidan visits her to explain that only he is to blame, and that Tyler was sincerely in love with her. Shortly thereafter, Caroline gets teased by girls in her class who think she's "a freak of nature". They cut her hair off at a birthday party and when they tease her in front of Tyler, he turns violent and ends up in jail once again. Some good comes out of this incident because afterwards Tyler and Charles begin to reconnect. Toward the end of the film, Charles asks Tyler to meet with lawyers at his office. Tyler looks out the window of his father's office over Manhattan, and as the camera view widens we see that he is in an office on the 88th floor of the World Trade Center. It is later revealed on a chalkboard in Caroline's school that the date is September 11, 2001. Subsequently, Tyler dies in the terrorist attack to the World Trade Center. A montage of all the characters including: Neil, Aiden, Caroline and Ally witnessing the disaster follows this scene. After his death, short scenes of the main characters are shown around a year later, indicated by Caroline's long hair. One of which is Charles, Les, Diane, and Caroline standing around Tyler's tombstone, with an ingraving that reads "Loving Brother, Loving Son." In the end, Caroline and Charles seem to have a healthy father-daughter relationship. Aidan, who has since got a tattoo of Tyler's name on his arm, is working hard in school. The movie concludes with Ally finally taking the subway.